massie block, as told by the boy who knew her best
by perfectpro
Summary: -if you're lucky, she'll never really know it was you in the first place- Massie Block, told in twenty six easy words by her one true friend.


**o1. annihilate**

You gently kiss her at the party that her mother is throwing for some business associate's new deal for the company and she doesn't move an inch even after you've backed away.

When you stare at her for a little while, she walks back into the party where it's obvious by the welcome she gets that the people have missed her so.

You can see her dancing with her boyfriend and something inside of you snaps.

You can't help but feel that you've somehow annihilated your chances with her by messing up somewhere in the unwritten book of rules she's probably got somewhere inside of that mess of thing she calls a room.

**o2. brunette**

You watch Olivia Ryan shake her blond hair out of its ponytail.

Claire Lyons is on the other side of the field, shaking out her straightened blond tresses.

Kristen Gregory dumps a water bottle onto her blond locks.

You're proud to think that it isn't as cliché that you fell for the brunette with the amber eyes, even if it still makes it a bit cliché all the same that you even bothered to fall in the first place.

Oh well, your hair color matches hers like magic (or so it seems to be) and she swears that you have honey colored highlights in yours but you don't want to have honey colored highlights because you want your hair to stay exactly the way you like it - just like hers.

**o3. colors**

She drags you into her room and makes you stand by her overly large walk in closet that seems to be larger than your room on closer inspection.

You hold your arms out dutifully as she dumps piece of clothing after piece of clothing (after piece of clothing after piece of clothing) of every style and color into them.

She's throwing them away, getting ready for a new wardrobe full of fall colors and new styles that the designers have decided are "in" instead of the ever-feared "out" like what will not remain in her wardrobe any longer if she has anything to say about it.

"These colors look great on you," you protest.

She sticks her nose up pompously and scoffs. "Every color looks great on me of course."

You can't help but agree, really (what were you going to do? lie to her?).

**o4. dancing**

It's raining and you pull her outside to stand underneath the rain drops.

She stands on her covered patio looking over their in-ground pool and says she'll watch you.

(That's not right; she hates just watching and not taking her own part in the action.)

You gently take her hands and lead her onto the lawn beside the pool.

You give her a little bit of lead as you start and soon she raises her arms and dances, and you know that she's never felt so free before in her life (because for once she's away from the fakes she calls friends, the pictures she's expected to take, the life she's expected to lead).

She tells you that dancing is reserved for another one of her friends, you remind her of sharing (it's this concept that even kindergartners understand and yet it's a little fuzzy in her brain).

So she dances some more and you feel nine knowing that you've set her free of one of the many burdens that she seems to silently carry without telling anyone of them.

**o5. envy**

She opens your gift of a dozen purple roses dyed especially for her and the new charm bracelet (because her old one filled up) with gusto and comes over and hugs you, happy that someone knows her so incredibly well as you do and that there will be no need for a reseat for this gift.

You can't help but feel proud that you're the only one who put so much thought into all of it.

He (her current boyfriend - this one is lucky to get her around Christmastime when she's especially hard to get) gives her a purse for her birthday and she smiles and kisses him gently.

He wraps his arms around her and their audience tells them to get a room.

You can't see the rest clearly, because your sight is twinged green with envy.

**o6. forbidden**

She blinks hard, trying not to cry.

You put a hand on her shoulder and tell her that she can cry if she wants to.

"Why would I want to cry? I thought you would understand," she spits and you're hurt.

You do understand, and you just want her to understand that she doesn't have to hold the tears in.

She really just wants you to understand that holding the tears in is her way of understanding.

She walks over to her current boyfriend (this one of one week), who is your best friend (you feel a sick sense of betrayal at this remembrance of this fact because you saw her first and you called _dibs_, for Christ's sake), and as he comforts her you recognize her for the forbidden fruit that she is.

**o7. glamorous**

Her hair is piled high into a sloppy ponytail and she's wearing jeans and a tank top.

She is attending a formal dance at her school where all of the other girls are wearing frilly dresses that their mothers lent them for the occasion if they were poor or they spent three hours shopping through the mall to find it and easily willing to pay over thousand of dollars for the dress that they would only wear twice maybe if they were forced to if they were rich.

You can't help but feel that even though she's dressed for a day at the spa full of relaxation and lacking all formality that is possible, she is somehow so much more glamorous than all of these other prim and proper girls that are twirling around you and asking you to dance.

You decline, knowing that you're saving your only dance for the most glamorous girl in the room.

**o8. happy**

She lifts her head to the sky and throws her arms up with her back turned to the sunset (making her look picture perfect as always with the now-fading light lighting her up against the ever darkening background that is the pretty blue colored sky).

Nothing has ever seemed as beautiful to you as she spins around.

You come up and wrap your arms around her.

"I'm happy," she tells you, smiling against the glare of the sun.

You feel special knowing that you're the only one that gets to see her like this.

**o9. ingenious**

You watch her as she pauses to take a picture of her masterpiece-because that's what it is.

As soon as someone opens the door, a bucket of ranch dressing with chili powder infused into it will rain down on their heads.

A trip wire is set up to trigger a car alarm and the video camera at her house.

You helped her set up the Channel No. 5 part where it smells exactly like her.

Her ingenious invention will cause her ex-boyfriend to remember that she always has the upper hand — in her life, and in everyone else's.

She takes your hand quietly (you ignore the rush you feel) and climbs out the window and begins scaling the wall of the thirty two floor building.

You're not quite sure if you love this scheming side of her, but it's enjoyable, none the less.

**o10.** **jewelry**

She's out amongst the sales racks hunting for a bargain.

None of the things that other girls like make her want to buy them.

She wants something special, unique.

She wants something that no one else could ever have, even if they wanted to — which is pointless because if she has it than everyone else wants it the moment they see it on her.

(Because having her just wear it makes it look that much better than on the hanger.)

You spot a charm bracelet on a nearby jewelry counter and hand it to her.

"Charmed jewelry. I would have never thought if it," she tells you.

It's a complete lie and you know it, but it's just nice to feel appreciated by her.

**o11. killer**

"Killer heels, babe," her boyfriend tells her.

She flashes him a tight smile with a quick glance to you on the side and you know that she absolutely loathes both that nickname and the boy who calls her it (even though he is her current boyfriend of maybe three weeks if they've been dating longer than you think that they have been dating for - but even so, you can already tell by the way that she's been acting around him that she plans on breaking it off in maybe two weeks tops).

She doesn't deserve to be treated like a slab of meat with the way her looks at her.

You finally understand the feminist attitude as it happens to her.

Besides, there's another thing wrong with his comment.

It's not the heels that are killer but the girl who makes them that way.

**o12. livid**

She is screaming bloody murder at you on her phone and you just want to laugh.

You swear that she's the only girl who would make someone pay double the price for brand new Calvin Klein skirt after they spilled caramel macchiato onto it.

You kind of feel bad for the person who has to pay for the skirt, but right now you're just feeling sorry for yourself since you're the one being complained to.

You definitely knew that there was a reason you didn't want to work in customer services.

She yells a little bit more until she calms down enough for you to talk some sense into her.

No matter what you do, it won't change the fact that her brand new, worn only once, Calvin Klein skirt has been ruined and stained by macchiato that some ever clumsy waitress had to spill on it (as she oh so kindly keeps on reminding you), probably on purpose (or so she says).

You know that she is the only girl who would get this livid over an article of clothing.

**o13. mediocre**

"It looks alright. Truthfully, it doesn't look amazing though, babe." She grits her teeth and goes back into the dressing room to change into something that she hopes hr boyfriend will like.

What he said is a total and complete lie right there.

Everything looks amazing on her — everything.

Nothing is ever just average on her because she is just so much above average that everyone and everything else just pales in comparison.

"It doesn't look perfect. It look average - mediocre even. I have to be perfect," you can her say to herself from outside of the changing room.

It's all you can do not to tell her every way in which she is.

**o14. natural**

She takes off her expensive makeup and sits on the edge of her bed, her dog running over to her.

Her tears are captured in the dog's worm coat but the red puffiness is still seen by you.

You know that this just isn't natural for her.

She is without makeup, without designer clothing (opting instead for a pair of Levi's and a white wife beater), and without any jewelry — the most natural way any girl can be.

But the look of vulnerability on her face scares you because she isn't used to it and she just wants someone else to give her instructions on how to do something for once even though she's usually the one barking out the orders to others.

It just isn't natural for her to be vulnerable.

**o15. obvious**

She throws down the word jumble she was working on and doesn't bother with it anymore.

You know that she's thinking that she knows someone else who can handle it.

She instead turns to her psychology homework and answers every question correctly without looking at her notes, a handout, or the book.

You're starring at her the whole time - just like usual.

Even though she can answer the hardest questions with ease, she's missing the most obvious clue that is right in front of her nose (and has been there for quite a while).

**o16. problems**

She doesn't land the backhand spring the first time she tries in when she's a freshman.

(She barely even rotates backwards halfway as it seems.)

If one of her best friends can do it, why not her?

She gets on your trampoline fully expecting it to not be a problem.

You don't expect it to be a problem for her either as she does everything else so well.

She lands on her neck and spontaneously bursts into tears.

Looking back, you realize it wasn't as bad as the breakup she would have as a junior, but at the moment you had been completely terrified for her because it was the first time you saw her cry.

She never says anything about that incident and she never tries to do a backhand spring.

You're pretty sure that she has bigger problems than a cheerleading move she can't land.

**o17. queen**

No one knows what to expect when she's a high school freshman and she sits on the senior bench.

"It's where I'm going to end up anyways and I want to be comfortable there when I do."

You don't see any use arguing with her so you give up quickly without much of a fight.

She tells the reigning senior queen to give up the throne before she makes her give it up.

Needless to say, the senior queen surrendered after having been bombarded by what the cafeteria tries to pass on as burritos by the soccer team and several other students.

She takes the thrown quickly, and the student body goes into shock from a freshman queen.

They don't love her, per say, but they give her the respect she deserves.

She loves being queen because she's used to it and it comes naturally to her.

**o18. run**

She joins the track team in her sophomore year of high school because she wants to.

You tell her that she hates running but she closes her eyes and refuses to listen to you.

She goes to the race and she wins, waving to the crowd.

She can't be good at running — not when she doesn't like sweating or everything else about it.

You ask her why she runs one day and at first she doesn't answer, but then she talks.

"Because I'm so used to running from things. It's a habit. A habit that I'm good at."

You never would have thought that she was a runner.

(She's a runner in more ways than one but you don't realize that until a few years later.)

**o19. sunrises**

She brings up something that you two don't talk about much when you're in awe at her like usual.

"Why do people die?" she wants to know.

You don't really have an answer for her for once because you could give her the scientific explanation but you know that it isn't the answer that she's looking for.

You shrug, hoping that she'll let it go and you two can back to the comfortable silence.

She doesn't let it go, just sniffles and nods, knowing that you can't give her the answer she wants.

It's six in the morning out by her pool, and the sun is just about to pull itself to the horizon.

You start to wrap an arm around her since she's cold and then you suddenly pull her closer as both of you are waiting for the reason you're out here.

The sun rises and you're both in awe of the rays of purple and red and orange that come from it.

You've been doing this with her since you both were thirteen and you don't plan on stopping.

She forgets her question and you forget the answer that was on the tip of your tongue as you watch the sunrise, caught up in the beauty of it all.

**o20. thoughtless**

You're being stupid when you tell her, thinking mistakenly that she loves you too.

She doesn't, but you can tell by her eyes that she still wants you as her best friend she's ever had.

You laugh it off as a joke, finishing it off as an "I love you like a sister" way that makes her relax.

It's a lie and it's hard to tell, but it lets you stay close to her and you won't have it any other way.

It was thoughtless of you thinking that someone as perfect as her could ever love you back.

**o21. ultraviolet**

You're in her room listening to your iTouch that she has insisted you bring over so she can look at the type of music that's on it.

She wrinkles her nose at most of it (the heavy metal your best friend downloaded as a joke most likely), but she finally comes across a song she deems listenable.

The Stiff Dylan's _Ultraviolet_ blares from her white (of course) Bose speakers and you make a mental note to buy her some more colorful ones later on, maybe for her birthday.

"She is a wave and she's breaking; she's a problem to solve," you sing along with the band for the duration of the first few lines (your favorite ones in the song) as she blushes.

She laughs and starts to sing along with the next few lines. "And in the circle she's making, I will always revolve," she mumbles, embarrassed about her voice.

You always forget how a song can describe a relationship until you're singing it with the person whose relationship it describes (it's complicated but you understand all the same).

**o22. vampires**

You remember when you're both in the eighth grade and the _Twilight_ craze sweeps the nation.

You think she's an avid supporter (like the rest of the girls) when she drags you to the movie.

To your surprise, when the sparkly in the sun guy reveals that he's a vampire (shocker!), she doesn't do what you thought she was going to do at all.

You were thinking that she was going to get all caught up in the movie, but no.

She instead takes the popcorn bucket up with her to the front of the theatre and hurls the bucket at the screen (onto the exact place where sparkly in the sun guy's head it).

She's laughing like a maniac when you two get kicked out of the theatre for throwing your gum at the screen (she hit sparkly guy's face - fifteen points, but you hit Kirsten Stewart (you know that name at least) in the boobs - fifty points — therefore, you've won that round).

When you're both of the theatre, she asks if you want to come and see the sequel with her.

You ask why when you realize that she is completely serious about it.

"Because _Twilight_ is stupid and sparkly vampires are evil and _someone_ has to show the world the truth," she grins at you in the devil-wears-Prada way and you can't stop laughing.

Who knew that she would be the only girl you know to hate the vampire craze?

**o23. war-paint**

You're out on another expedition to T. P. one of her exes' houses (you aren't sure which one).

You have the toilet paper and the permanent markers and eggs ready to go when she stops you.

She makes you pull on a pair of black sweat pants and a black sweatshirt (how you fit into one that was once hers, you'll never really know) before you go on your expedition.

When you are decked out in proper sneaking out attire, she tells you she has to add the finishing touches before you go and do anything.

Before you can speak, she's swiped two fingers full of some kind of black goop under both of your eyes and it looks like you've got the face of an Indian.

Finally, you swing the back of vandalism over your shoulder and climb down from her window, wearing black, war paint, and all.

You don't think about the fact that you're the only one she does things like this with.

**o24. Xbox**

She wanders into your house unnoticed and sneaks up on you while you're playing Xbox.

You roll your eyes and motion for her to take a seat as you finish your game.

You have to go to the bathroom after a little while and the game still isn't finished so you ask her to take over the character for you while you relieve yourself.

It's Modern Warfare and you figure that having her take over for one game can't end that badly.

You get back and she's made more headshots in five minutes than you've made the entire week.

You take the controller away before she can damage your dignity (or raise your score) any more.

She's really good at Xbox, but you're never letting her play it again.

**o25. young**

It's late outside and you're leaning against the back of her hot tub where she is sitting in, lounging in a beach looking bikini with a virgin martini dangling in her hands.

She's just thrown another blow out party and she's exhausted from hosting so she inviting you over to relax and hang out in the party's afterglow with her while she tones herself down.

The party does have an afterglow, and a very lazy one at that, so you find yourself almost falling asleep when she starts to talk (and you forget what you were about to dream of anyways).

She talks about how disappointed she is that her mom didn't let her rent out a hotel and she talks about how she wants to just let go every once in while and she wants you to know that you are her best friend, no matter what happens between you two in the future.

You nod and you two made a pact to be best friends forever, sounding like five year olds and loving every minute of it.

You're really too old to make a pact like that, but you're also too young not to.

You like disobeying the rules by now and even though you're young and reckless (and those overly dramatic friends of yours that are in your life are more often then not more like those people off of that Godforsaken soap opera then the friends you originally met), you don't mind it nearly as much if you have someone with you to come along and enjoy the ride.

**o26. zeal**

She seems just so incredibly enthusiastic about her latest project that you don't have the heart to tell her you aren't going to be able to make it, so you decide not to.

You tell her that you're planning to attend and she's so excited because this party is going to be her biggest one yet (you completely believe her — they get more outrageous every year).

You figure you can work around your schedule and move some things to be able to make it.

Luckily enough, you're able to reschedule some things, so when that is done you even have enough room left on your calendar to hang out at her place before and after the party starts too.

When the party starts, it is indeed bigger and better than ever before.

They party like there's no tomorrow and in the end she waves guests on, calling a taxi for those who need it.

While the people are cleaning up and you and she are the only two left, you can visibly she her calm down from the huge energy rush of having the party.

The enthusiasm goes out of her, and so does the zeal and you kind of wonder how she even got that much energy in her blood pulsing around in her blood stream in the first place.

"Great party," you tell her, but the zeal has zapped her energy so much that she's already sleeping.

You carry her up to her room and place her in her bed, whispering that you love her in her ear.

If you're lucky, she'll never really know it was you in the first place.


End file.
